


A Simple Twist (FMA x OC)

by CIChantea



Series: A Simple Twist [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Automail, F/M, Gen, Mary Sue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CIChantea/pseuds/CIChantea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexandra Pelche loses her limbs to alchemy. The family she lives with are automailers and replace them for her. Shortly after, she leaves to become a state alchemist and meets Edward and Alphonse Elric. She also passes herself off as male for various reasons. (I sincerely apologize for how Mary Sue she is. She was made a few years ago, and this was written around that time.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Twist (FMA x OC)

Normally I didn't need it, but for something of this magnitude, it was best. I finished putting the chalk transmutation circle on the floor of my lab, then started searching for the ingrediants. What I was about to do was strictly forbidden, and extremely risky, but I was desperate enough to try. All the needed ingrediants were there. I put them in the circle, along with some old photographs, things with pleasant memories attached, and some of my blood. I go to the edge of the circle, place my hands on the floor barely inside it, and picture what I want.

It didn't work. Failure. But not only that. It took my right arm and shoulder, all of my right leg, and tried to take my soul. Ironically, I attached my soul to my own body, sacrificing the left leg from just above the knee down.  
It was grotesque. Not my brother. My brother had died trying to bring our mom back. I somehow managed to drag myself out of my lab to call for help. I lived with Mr. and Mrs. Nemtrig and their ten-year-old daughter. I was very lucky that they happened to be automailers. Very lucky.

"Mrs. Nemtrig!" I was even luckier to even be conscious after the amount of blood I lost.

"Alexandra!" She burst in, and seeing my condition, must've known what happened.

"Ella, grab the bandages!" She called to her daughter.

I lost consciousness as they started bandaging my "wounds".

When I woke up, I was laying in my bed. The first thing I notice is that my one remaining arm is out of the covers, and bare. The bandages on my right side stretch across my upper body. Curious, I use my left hand, lift the covers slightly and peek under. Sure enough, my dress is gone. But the way my left leg came off, I expected as much.

The door opened, and Mrs. Nemtrig came in with a plate of food. I started to try to sit up, but had trouble. [A/N: You don't say, Alex? You really thought you'd be able to sit up?]

"Could you get me a shirt, and then help me sit up?" I figured that Mr. Nemtrig was home, as usual, since he worked out of the house.

"Yes, Ella is coming with a shirt for you."

Moments later the girl came in, and after helping slip the tank-top over my head, helped me sit up to eat. Mrs. Nemtrig was going to feed me, but I refused.

"I may have been right-handed, but I have to become left-handed. Even if it's hard."

I ate all the food given to me without to much trouble or mess.

"Thanks to your carelessness, you're bedridden. I can't help with much other than giving you food and water."

"Well, thank-you for the encouragement. I KNOW you can help. You ARE an automailer, aren't you?" I knew perfectly well how painful it'd be. I'd heard the screams of the patients.

She looked away, "You're sure?"

"Positive. The sooner, the better."

She nodded, but she and Ella took me to the operation room never the less.

I don't remember what happened during the operation. I didn't scream. My brother hated to see me in pain. He might've been watching. So I didn't scream.

**Author's Note:**

> I have actually written a part two to this. Eventually I want to rework this character and restart this entirely. It might be a long while before a revamped version of this appears, though, so sorry if you were interested.


End file.
